The solutions of $x(3x-7)=-3$ may be expressed in the form $\frac{m+\sqrt{n}}{p}$ and $\frac{m-\sqrt{n}}{p}$, where $m$, $n$, and $p$ have a greatest common divisor of 1.  Find $m+n+p$.
Answer: Distribute on the left-hand side and add 3 to both sides to obtain $3x^2-7x+3=0$.  Since it doesn't factor easily, we use the quadratic formula:  \[
\frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^{2}-4ac}}{2a} = \frac{7\pm\sqrt{7^{2}-4 \cdot 3 \cdot 3}}{2\cdot 3} = \frac{7 \pm\sqrt{13}}{6}.
\] Since $7$, $13$, and $6$ are relatively prime, $m=7$, $n=13$, and $p=6$, so $m+n+p=7+13+6=\boxed{26}$.